Whispered Prayers
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: Five times where Bianchi had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's pillar of support. Pairing: Tsuna/Bianchi 2788 -Currently on Hiatus because of writer's block, and for that I sincerely apologize-
1. Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is rightfully owned by the genius Amano Akira-sensei.

Summary: Five times where Bianchi had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's pillar of support.

Pairing: Sawada Tsunayoshi x Bianchi (2788)

Author's Note: Greetings everybody! Before we start, I would like to say that this is my first KHR story, so it might not very good, regardless I still hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

**Whispers Prayers.**

#1-Journey

Truth be told, Bianchi didn't start being fond of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn's student and current heir of the Vongola Familigia until she found said heir sitting anxiously beside her hospital bed after the fight against the Kokuyo convicts.

Looking at the younger teen, with clothes worn and torn in several places, it was clear that it took everything within the young brunette not to pass out from exhaustion, especially when she notice the painful twitching from his body.

Before she could analyze any further however, Tsuna finally notice her state of consciousness.

"Bianchi, you're awake! Are you okay now? Does it hurt anywhere? I can call the doctor if you wa-"

"I'm fine Tsuna, tired but I'll live. Tell me, how long I have been asleep? More importantly, how are the others?" asked Bianchi

"A few hours, and there okay…well mostly. It'll take awhile for them to recover though" answered Tsuna quietly, finally calming down from his worried rambling.

Noticing his worried look, Bianchi felt the sudden urge to reassure the clearly distress teen.

"They'll be fine, Tsuna. They're far more stronger than you think, it'll take more than that to take them down." Murmured Bianchi, however it would seem that it had the opposite effect when Tsuna began to tremble with his fist clench tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Tsuna…?" asked Bianchi as she stared worriedly at the younger teen.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault, if I hadn't been so useless, if I had been a lot stronger…none of this…none of this…it's all my fault, I shou-" before he could continue his self blaming, the older teen placed one of her hands gently against his trembling lips.

"There is nothing you should apologize for, Tsuna."

Seeing that the Vongola heir was about to protest, she locked her gaze with his, silencing the brunette almost immediately.

"I want you to listen to me Tsuna, and I want you to listen carefully." Bianchi said sternly. When she was sure that she had his full attention, she said quietly and surprising without any hesitation to Tsuna

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi are not nor will you ever be useless." Not giving him anytime to counter her words, she continued,

"Whenever I look at you, I've come to understand why you caught Reborn's interest so easily. Since coming here to Japan, I've noticed that besides the potential you seem to posses, you are genuinely a kind hearted person, one that would do anything and everything in his power to protect his loved ones. The fight against Rokudo Mukuro was proof enough, and to be honest…" Taking a breath, she finished quietly.

"I'm proud of you, Tsuna"

However, Tsuna who still had his head bowed since Bianchi began talking proceeded on biting his lower lip. Opening his mouth to speak, Tsuna finally voice his question that had been bothering him since they began talking,

"But…I thought you hated me?"

Bianchi started at this, however looking at the teen beside her who didn't bother to hide his frustrated tears that were caused by the day's events, she realized belatedly that since her arrival in Japan most of her actions would indicate that she disliked the younger teen, even though the previous anger she felt at the boy had long been forgotten.

Sighing, Bianchi used the same hand that she used before to cup a tear stained cheek almost tenderly. Lifting up his face so she could speak to him properly, the rosette said her words with the same tone as she did before,

"I don't hate you Tsuna, I might have been angry at you once but I could never hate you" But the next thing that came out of her mouth however surprised them both,

"I believe in you, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Ignoring his shell-shocked look, she continue, "I know I rarely ever say it if any at all, but I want you to at least know that no matter what everybody else says about you, there are those that do believe in you…and I'm one of them, whether you like it or not"

Smiling at the still shock brunette, Bianchi knew that every word she said to him were true, this young teen beside her had somehow earn her respect and trust, creating a place in her heart which was surprising considering who she is. However, it as not only because he was Reborn's student anymore, but because she has genuinely come to care for him as well. What's more surprising is that Tsuna had done it without her noticing.

Finally convinced of her words, Tsuna broke out into a wobbly yet genuine smile expressing the unspoken gratitude he felt, a smile that she happily returned with her own. She tightens her hold on his hand, telling him without words that she knows what had been left unsaid.

It was only a small start, but to them it was more than enough. A new bond was made, and without a doubt it will only grow stronger.

After all, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

* * *

Please review! Flames however are not accepted!

Sincerely: Mayonaka no Sasayaki


	2. Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is rightfully owned by the genius Amano Akira-sensei.

Summary: Five times where Bianchi had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's pillar of support.

Pairing: Sawada Tsunayoshi x Bianchi (2788)

* * *

#2- Faith

If there was one thing Sawada Tsunayoshi hated more than his multiple fears and weaknesses, it was violence.

Tonight was the night where everything would finally be settled. However the thought that he would have to fight was not lost to him either. The whole ordeal had given him little choice in the matter. It was either he fight or let his loved ones get hurt. It was a no brainer that he would choose the former rather than the latter every time.

Sitting quietly at the front of his house hands clasped tightly with his head pressed on top of them reminisce to a prayer, the young brunette could feel his anxiousness and panic rise by the second.

Was he strong enough? Would he be able to beat Xanxus? Sure, he had improved over the past few months since the arrival of his home tutor, but still… the thought that he would fail was suffocating, he couldn't bear to see any of his loved ones hurt.

Before his panic could be taken any further, Tsuna felt the familiar contact of someone placing their hand gently on the nape of his neck before he could react, he soon felt an arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders of his shaking form.

His previous panic vanishes almost immediately when said arm gently held him close to its owner's side. While he didn't return the hug, he did however let himself relax by leaning against the person's side. He proceeded soon after by tucking his head under the person's chin, all the while letting long rose colored hair tickle his face. Inhaling the familiar scent, the younger teen sighed quietly.

"Bianchi" whispered Tsuna.

While the older teen didn't respond verbally, she did however tighten her hold on the brunette, giving him the much needed comfort against the turmoil inside of him.

The past few weeks since the incident in Kokuyo Land had been odd to say the least. Truthfully, he was pleasantly surprised that he found himself getting along with his best friend's older sister quite well. What was more surprising however is that it was something he really couldn't find himself regretting.

The bond between him and Bianchi was truly a god send as he somehow found himself feeling surprisingly safe whenever he was within her presence. Adding to the fact that she always has a way to calm his frazzled nerves whenever it was about to spiral out of control, it truly was a blessing. Even just sitting here in front of the house entrance, side by side was more than enough for him.

Unfortunately time is precious and soon he would have to leave. Taking note of this, Bianchi whispered gently to his ear…

"It's time."

Sighing before nodding in acknowledgement of his stalling, he reluctantly separated himself from the older teen. Tilting his head up, he gazed into those comforting green eyes before he closed his own, wanting nothing more than to stay but knowing he could not.

Standing, he started to make his way to the front door however before he could open it, a hand was held firmly on his elbow. Looking back curiously at its owner, he found Bianchi staring right back at him. He didn't know why but somehow he knew what she was trying to tell him with just that one look.

'_Have faith, as the others and myself have in you'_

Feeling his heart swell with warmth, he nodded and smiled his thanks at the rosette. Returning his smile with her own, she let go of his elbow. Turning back around, he took a deep breath before he steeled his nerves. Quietly whispering his thanks, Tsuna closed the door with a soft click.

As he quickly made his way to the school, he let himself remember about those warm green eyes and tender smile along with the unspoken message.

…Faith…

Yes, as long as Bianchi and the others were there with him then he would let himself believe they could pull thru this.

* * *

Please review! Flames however are not accepted!

Sincerely: Mayonaka no Sasayaki


	3. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is rightfully owned by the genius Amano Akira-sensei.

Summary: Five times where Bianchi had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's pillar of support.

Pairing: Sawada Tsunayoshi x Bianchi (2788)

Author's note: Before we start I would like to apologize in advance for my long absence, it's my last year of school so things have been very busy. Again I'm sorry for the wait, so with out any further delays, please enjoy.

* * *

#3- Trust

The relationship between him and Bianchi was admittedly an odd one, Tsuna quietly reflects as he stood in front of a full length mirror, trying and failing rather miserably if he might add, to arrange his tie for the up-tenth time in preparation for the upcoming Choice battle between his Family and Byakuran's.

Remembering their conversation in the hallway of the base, Tsuna was struck upon the oddity of their friendship.

True, he knew that he should think about their upcoming fight, but for now, just for now, he prefers to think about much more safer thoughts than the violence that were sure to come.

Bianchi...The Poison Scorpion...one would never thought that he of all people would have a close friendship with such a woman. Then again, neither did he. But still, the complexity of their friendship still boggles him.

He still cowers and screams whenever the rosette took out her poison cooking, and she in turn still tease and prods him. Yet when come into question on whom he trust the most besides his crazy tutor and just as crazy guardians, his answer almost automatically would be that of his right hand's older sister.

He wasn't aware when or how but ever since that fateful day in the hospital he began to see Bianchi as his confidant. In fact, words were barely ever exchange between them and yet, somehow the bond between them was remarkably strong.

Even when the girls started to boycotted against the male half of his Family, including himself, he still felt the familiar presence of the poison mistress silently supporting and encouraging him to make the right yet painful decision. He had felt it then, green eyes tender even when her face was calm and indifferent as she openly opposed him. And while she understood his reasons for his hesitation, she would, if the situation calls for it be stern and oppose him. By doing so, she showed that while she genuinely cares and treasures him, she was not above to scold and reprimand him, to the point where she would say what he needed to hear instead of what he wanted.

And because of that, he trusts her. Similar yet different from her brother, who is the ever relentless storm. However, the difference is that she is considerably calmer than her ill-tempered brother. Somewhat.

Letting a frustrated groan, Tsuna grabbed the end of his tie and threw it against the mirror, watching the offending article of clothing crumpled on the floor with barely restraint irate. Sighing, the young heir ran a hand across his face to try and calm himself from his growing anxiety. At least he was, before he heard the familiar soft and melodic laugh that never ceased to calm him.

Turning, his amber eyes caught the familiar emerald gaze of the woman that not too long ago had plague his thoughts. The same woman that stood leaning against his bedroom door, who, already wore her own set of formal clothes and the one who seem to find his burst of childish irritation amusing. Letting out another sigh, Tsuna gestured for the rosette to come in before he bent over to grab his fallen tie. Straightening up, Tsuna proceeded to try his luck again on re-arranging it.

However, before he could do so, a pair of hands beat him to the task. Blinking up in surprise, Tsuna saw Bianchi quietly arranging his tie, soft amusement clearly in her eyes.

_When did she...?_

Feeling heat rising against his cheeks, Tsuna could do nothing but ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbling a quiet thanks to the poison mistress, who only replied by briefly brushing her fingers against his still blushing face.

Watching as Bianchi carefully work to remedy his failed attempts on wearing his formal wear, Tsuna allowed himself to let his mind wander back to his previous thoughts about his trusted companion.

Trusted companion

_...Trust, huh?_

Well, that was food for thought. Ever since his spartan tutor came into his life, he could honestly say that he finally found friends that he could trust and count on. And one of them was this odd yet remarkable woman in front of him. But Bianchi was more than just a companion, wasn't she? Letting out a quiet chuckle that earned him a questioning stare from the rosette, who merely shrugged at his odd behavior, knowing without voicing it that it was just one of those things about him, causing him to grin even wider.

_She truly does know me more than I would've thought she would... _

But it didn't stop there, oh no, not by a long shot. Never when it comes to_ his_ Family. Bianchi, he later discovered was more than just his silent confidant but also his strength and saving grace, a role that is somewhat similar to his Spartan-like tutor but gentler and kinder than Reborn if that was even possible considering this was_ Bianchi_ of all people. But still, that's how she is.

_Protector, _

_Confidant, _

_Friend,_

Bianchi was all of that and more. But most of all she was the one he trust the most when it comes to his safety and those of his family. Usually he would not voice it out loud; but he did notice her quiet actions of pulling the strings in the shadows, from subtly helping him by keeping his crazy guardians in line, her brother more so than others, obviously, to protecting the girls and the kids safe from harm when needed. While she does not posses the raw power that he and his friends have, she makes it up with her cunning wit, wisdom and experience. Effectively cementing her irreplaceable standing and position in his Family.

If Gokudera represents the Storm itself, then Binachi is the Eye of the Storm for that is where her true strengh lies. Being in the center yet never seen, sheilded by the onslaught of winds.

And he wouldnt have it any other way.

Standing patiently, with his face finally cooled from his previous embarasment, Tsuna was content to let Bianchi do as she pleased. His expression was soft and tender as he watched the young woman currently kneeling in front of him so as to make her self appointed task much more easier. Straightening his collar one last time, Bianchi nodded to herself.

"There," Bianchi stood up after a few more moments, satisfied with her work. She glanced up and caught Tsuna's warm gaze, causing her to look away, even as she smiled. "All set," she finished.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Bianchi quietly guided him back towards the mirror, giving him full view of his attire. Giving himself a quick once over, Tsuna couldnt help but admire his companion's work. _One of these days I have to ask her to teach me so I can prevent another mishap_.

" You coming?"

Tsuna looked behind him to see Bianchi was already at the bedroom door, green eyes glancing back at him curiously when she realized he wasn't following.

" I'll be right there. And Bianchi? Thanks," smiling, Bianchi nodded before she made her way out of his room, leaving him to collect his thoughts. Turning his attention back to the mirror, Tsuna thought about all the changes that had transpired in his life, along with the friends he made along the way as well. It might've been difficult at times, but with his Family, Tsuna believe he'll be able to make it through it all. Even if it is againts someone like Byakuran. However, it doesn't hurt to know the fact that a certain rosete will be there with him every step of the way either.

_To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved_

And Tsuna couldn't agree more, however as the heir quickly grabed his weapons and left his room to join the others he knew there was a key difference regarding his Family about love and trust.

He has both.

* * *

Please review! Flames however are not accepted!

Sincerely: Mayonaka no Sasayaki


End file.
